Falling Into the Trinity 2: "Precious Gifts"
by spikesangel
Summary: Buffy and Angel's children are born...with certain reprocussions towards Buffy.


Disclaimer: If you know them, I don't own them. If they're new, I own, so don't use them without permission, please.

Summary: Buffy and Angel's children are born

Rating: PG

Author's Note: I am revising all my stories, do not expect new ones until I finish doing this. This is the new, improved and revised edition of this story. Enjoy! 

Falling into the trinity 2:

"Precious gifts"

1

__

Six Months Later: Sunnydale, CA

Angel sighed loudly as he paced the living room of Buffy's mother's house. He looked at Willow, Cordelia, and Wesley, who were sitting on the couch silently watching him. In embarrassment, they turned away. Angel turned his attention to Xander and Anya, who sat together on a chair, Anya in Xander's lap. With a groan, Angel stopped pacing. "Well? Say something!" he cried. "Anything is better than this waiting!" Willow nodded. "Do you think she's okay?" A scream of pain coming from Buffy's bedroom rang throughout the house, and Angel turned to run up the stairs. Spike, who sat on the bottom stair, stopped him. "Mate, Giles said for ya to stay out till it's over." Angel growled. "She's in pain!" Spike growled back. "Ya wanker, she's birthin' a baby! Three of 'em! It's not easy, ya bloody idiot!" Cordelia and Willow walked up to Angel and pulled him to a chair. 

"Angel, you have to stay calm," Willow said. Cordelia nodded. "Yeah, Angel!" Angel sighed and covered his face with his hands. "Yeah...whatever...okay." He leaned back in the chair and thought of Buffy and the days leading up to this day...the birth of their children. 

Buffy had gotten bigger after three months. He had moved back to Sunnydale to help patrol and to drive Buffy to Ray's house for her checkups. He and Buffy moved in together in an apartment close to Giles' condo, and together they had let Buffy's mother know he the father of the babies. Joyce had been angry, then sad, then she had finally accepted it, and had helped them decorate the nursery. Last but not least, he, Buffy, Giles, and Willow had pored through book after book, looking for information on the children and their role in the Earth's future. They had found out that the children would be everything Ray had explained to them, and it was up to them to protect them to keep them from evil. He had even found out that he could no longer lose his soul. Angel let out a sigh, then perked his head up when he noticed that Buffy was no longer screaming in pain.

Angel leaped out of his chair and ran up the stairs to Buffy's room, regardless of everyone's cries of 'don't go'. He pushed past a tearful Joyce, and immediately his mind thought of Buffy. "_What if she didn't survive..._" he thought, and burst into her room. Buffy lay silent on the bed, Giles leaning over her. Ray was in the bathroom, crying noises pouring out the door. Angel thought only of his Buffy. "Giles, what happened?" Angel cried as he felt Buffy's cheek. Giles looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry...Buffy...won't...survive..." he whispered. Angel felt a jolt of horror rush through him and immediately decided what had to be done. He turned and looked into Giles' eyes. Giles started to protest, but Angel leaned over and cradled Buffy's head in his arm. "Leave us..." Angel whispered. Giles looked at the vampire and nodded, walked into the bathroom, and closed the door. 

Buffy sighed softly as Angel sank her teeth in her neck and began to drink her blood. He hoped he was doing the right thing. Even though he knew that she wouldn't lose her soul, he wondered what she would do when she realized she had become the very thing she hated...and loved. He slit his own wrist and held it to her lips, watching as she began to drink. When the ritual was finished, Angel laid her back down and watched her mortal self die. He was still looking at her when Giles and Ray walked into the room, carrying three bundles.

2 

__

Six Minutes Later...The Summer's Living Room

The group of people in the living room jumped at the sound of a joyful cry. They all stood up as Joyce slowly walked down the stairs, carrying three small bundles. Spike moved quickly out of the way and caught her arm as she passed him. He looked down at the bundles. "Can...I...see 'em?" he asked, almost shyly. Joyce nodded as everyone else grouped around them. She walked over to the couch and laid each tiny bundle down and pulled the blankets from around the babies' faces. Willow, Spike, Cordelia, Wesley, Xander, and Anya all looked down at the tiny faces of Buffy and Angel's son and two daughters. They all had dark hair like their fathers, the boy had brown eyes like his father's, one little girl had her mother's green eyes and the other had beautiful blue eyes the color of the sea. Spike stared into the little girl's blue eyes and reached out to touch her face. "Can I 'old 'er?" he asked. Joyce nodded. Spike picked up the baby and watched as she smiled at him, looking straight in his eyes. The others watched the other two babies as Willow turned to Joyce. 

"What about Buffy?" Willow asked. Joyce sighed and swallowed hard. "She wasn't going to make it...so Angel..." "Turned her into a vampire?" Wesley cried. Everyone gasped. Joyce jutted out her chin stubbornly. "It had to be done. Buffy will keep her soul, she and Angel can be together, and they can watch their children grow." Spike nodded in agreement, never taking his eyes off of the baby's face. "Hey...everyone...where are our children?" a male voice asked. Everyone turned to see Angel standing at the foot of the stairs supporting a weak Buffy. "Buffy!" Willow cried, and ran to hug her friend. Buffy smiled as her friends surrounded her and led her to her children.

She sat on the couch with Angel as Joyce laid the green-eyed baby in Buffy's arms. Buffy smiled. "Hello...my little Seraphina Adrienne," Buffy whispered. "Seraphina..." repeated Xander. "Pretty." Anya nodded. "It means the same thing as 'angel', Xander." Buffy nodded in agreement. Angel picked up his son and looked into his eyes. "Everyone, this is Marius. Marius Vincent." Everyone turned to the baby Spike held. "Spike?" Buffy asked. She paused a moment. "Would you...like to name her?" Angel nodded at him. Spike grinned as he looked from Buffy to Angel. "I'll call her..." He closed his eyes and remembered a dark haired girl with the same blue eyes. "Aurora. Her name is Aurora." He opened his eyes and angrily brushed away a tear. He gave the baby to Joyce and stalked out. Buffy looked down at her blue eyed daughter and nodded. "Aurora...Lisette, after Grandma," Buffy said finally. 

3

__

A Month Later: Buffy and Angel's apartment

"Sera, please stop crying, little one! Daddy's gone to get your blood..." Buffy's voice trailed off as her own stomach cried out for the luscious blood, sweeter than red wine. Ray warned she and Angel that the babies and Buffy needed real human blood to recover from the strenuous birth. Angel had agreed that his family needed the human blood, so it was decided that he would hunt and kill people who were killers themselves. He was out hunting that very moment, accompanied by Spike. 

Buffy smiled as she thought of the relationship Spike had with her children. After the babies birth, he had calmed down and was an asset to the Scooby Gang rather than an enemy. It was he who helped her with the babies while Angel worked odd jobs for people to support the family. Buffy was interested in the bond Spike had with Aurora. Only he could make her stop crying, only he could sit and hold her, staring in her eyes for hours at a time. Buffy wondered what it all meant.

__

Thirty Minutes Later: Sunnydale Graveyard

"Ya bloody wanker!" Spike cried as the man hit him in the jaw. Spike growled and turned vamp as he knocked the man out. "Spike; don't kill him..." Angel said as he approached the other vampire, carrying the body of the man's companion on his shoulder. Spike's face changed back to normal as he picked up the man he knocked out. "I didn't." Angel nodded. "Let's hurry. Buffy and the children are waiting. We can get us some later." Spike nodded and followed Angel out of the graveyard.

__

Ten Minutes Later: Buffy and Angel's apartment

Buffy smiled as she felt the presence of her lover come up the steps to their small apartment. Marius squirmed in her arms and she put him down, running to the kitchen to ready the bottles. Angel walked in the kitchen, dropped the man he held, and kissed Buffy. "Welcome home..." she whispered, and hugged him. He smiled at her as Spike brought in the other body. Spike grabbed a knife and slit the man's wrist, filling up one of the bottles. Buffy passed him another bottle and another until six bottles were full. 

Spike checked the man's pulse. "'E's still alive. Want 'im, Slayer?" Buffy shook her head. "No, Spike, I have to feed the kids." Angel stroked Buffy's hair. "No, I'll do it. You eat." Buffy vamped out and took the man in her arms. "Thank you, Angel." She buried her fangs in the man's neck and drank ravenously. "Ya can eat this one, Angel," Spike said. "I'll take care of the li'l ones." Angel started to protest, but Spike took the bottles and strode into the living room. Angel sighed and took the other man's body as his face turned vamp.

__

Three Hours Later: San Diego, Ca

"Are you ready?" "Yeah." "Sunnydale, right?" "Yep. The Council says she's there." "I can't believe it's really time..." "Me neither, but damn, we're getting paid a hell of a lot of money for killing these five." "Yes, I know. They don't know about you yet, do they, Misery?" "No. They cannot know that I am the Slayer." "An evil Slayer, working for an evil, corrupt Council. I never thought I would see the day." "You've lived for four hundred years, Demise, and you haven't seen any corruption at all?" Demise smiled at the beautiful dark haired, black-eyed Slayer. "No." Misery smiled back and caressed her lover's blonde hair as she looked into his blue eyes. "Well, no one could be as cruel as we could, could they?" Demise laughed as his face turned vamp. "No, they couldn't." Misery smiled as her lover's fangs buried themselves in her neck. "Only...a...little...Demise...we...have...to...leave...soon." Demise took his fangs out of Misery's neck and kissed her. "After this mission, I'm making you mine forever." Misery smiled as the two walked out of the room to the car. 


End file.
